1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording process, and more particularly to an image recording process in which a selective reaction catalyzed by a fixed enzyme is utilized and to a recording medium used in this process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Enzyme-catalyzed chemical reaction generally has advantages in that the rate of reaction is markedly higher than that of common chemical reaction under the conditions of ordinary temperature and pressure and that the selectivity of reaction is excellent because an enzyme promotes only a particular reaction.
It has been reported in recent years that the activity of an enzyme can be controlled with light by the chemical modification of the enzyme with a photochromic substance (reference: Y. Karube and S. Suzuki, "Control of Fixed-Enzyme Reaction" in Kagaku Kogyo, 1981, April, pp. 57-61). According to the report, the chemical modification of, for example, an amylolytic enzyme amylase with a spiropyrane, which is a photochromic substance, causes a decrease in the activity of amylase when this enzyme is exposed to light.